


You Were Good To Me

by fandom_sister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Hinata-centric, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sister/pseuds/fandom_sister
Summary: With the discomfort of bloodied petals forcing its way out of his mouth every time he coughed, Hinata could only think of the memories he’d had and the way he’d reached here.Or alternatively,Hinata remembers Kageyama and all those coughed flowers.Based off the song, "You Were Good To Me" by Jeremy Zucker and Chelsea Cutter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	You Were Good To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harbingereleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbingereleven/gifts), [intellectual_Error](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectual_Error/gifts).



Hinata choked back a sob. He couldn’t help himself. Underneath the smiling front and the orange curls bouncing, his shoulders were shaking- every smile felt as though it were personally slicing open his heart, every spike now felt as though it were being slammed right into his lungs. He breathed shakily. Staring at the blood staining his fingers, the crushed petals decorating the bathroom floor, breaths coming out in hitched gasps and the discomfort of bloodied petals forcing its way out of his mouth every time he coughed, Hinata could only think of the memories he’d had and the way he’d reached here.

_Lying, isn’t better than silence_

_Floating, but I feel like I’m dying_

The resounding _thud_ of the ball landing across the net was the last thing Hinata heard before being engulfed into a hug by Kageyama.

“Boke, we did it!” His eyes were shining, brighter than usual, a smile fixated upon his face, hair clinging onto his forehead with sweat- he couldn’t stop staring. No, Hinata would never be able to tell him that the reason for all those early hours in the washroom, the too-often coughing spasms were his fault. He would never be able to lie, either, and so, silence it was. 

The cheers around him, made him feel as though he should be floating- he would have been on Cloud 9 by now, except- he could feel the petals trying to force themselves out, trying to escape between his lips. Clamping his jaws down tightly, he excused himself to the washroom, again. He felt like he was dying.

_Still no matter where I go,_

_At the end of every road_

It had been two years. Two years since they’d parted ways, vowing to return stronger. And they’d reached here now, finally. Hinata had been eager and scared to meet Kageyama- more scared than he would ever admit to being. It was true- no matter where he would go, his thoughts would always end up right back where they first started- Tobio.

He’d stopped hacking flowers every five minutes now. It only used to happen after the occasional meeting they’d have or any time they would call each other- which was more often than you'd suspect.

_You were good to me_

_You were good to me, yeah_

No matter how much it hurt when he breathed, or how every petal pouring out of his mouth, stained with red drops made him want to wither, Hinata would never blame Kageyama for any of it. Because to the orange-haired boy, he was the one thing that kept strengthening him all throughout high school, the only setter he would ever be able to spike with his eyes closed. Kageyama had shown Hinata what the world was, what it meant to be at the very top of the summit, and for that, Hinata would never be able to blame him for any of this.

_I know it’s easier to run_

_After everything I’ve done_

He wished at least, that Kageyama would forget about him and leave him be, but of course, the dumbass had to call him every Friday (to check out the competition) and facetime him every Sunday night (to check on his ~~favorite~~ spiker, of course). 

Maybe if his setter would have run ahead of him and left him behind, Hinata would have found it easier to run away, to give up in the end. Maybe it was misfortune or perhaps fate, but Kageyama never ran away from Hinata. No, he pulled him up and made him stronger than before. 

For Hinata, Kageyama would always be his definition of love- caring, even under the scary facade he wore.

_You were good to me_

_You were good to me_

His breaths were coming in shorter gasps now. Every inhale felt as though the thorns growing along his lungs were prickling into his sides. He coughed again, a flurry of withered petals pouring out of his mouth, each one more bloodied that the last. His vision was blurry with tears that wouldn’t leave him. A faint ringing started at the back of his head.

Blood dripped down his chin and Hinata let out a whisper of a breath, barely heard before passing out.

_“Kageyama… thank you”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was unexpectedly sad, but I hope you liked it.  
> Based off the song, "You Were Good To Me" by Jeremy Zucker and Chelsea Cutter.
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
